fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
A Hard-Headed Foe Worried at his bad chance at beating Roark, Lucas has no choice but to send his Shinx out to battle Cranidos. As the third and final part of the battle starts, Lucas opens the battle by ordering his Shinx to use Bite. Cranidos dodges, and uses Headbutt on the electric Pokémon. Shinx gets back up, and is told to use Thundershock. It directly hits Cranidos, but Cranidos breaks out of the Electric attack, and uses Take Down. However, Shinx uses Quick Attack to dodge, and then uses Thundershock on Cranidos. Cranidos, however, dodges the attack, and uses Stone Edge. This causes a massive amount of damage to Shinx, who gets blasted against the wall. Shinx almost faints, as Lucas calls out to Shinx that he can stop fighting. Lucas doesn't want Shinx to take anymore damage. However, upon hearing this, Shinx gets up, and learns a new attack; Spark. However, Shinx is at low health, whereas Cranidos is almost at full health. Lucas and Shinx aren't ready to give up, however, and prepare for a very tough battle. Cranidos uses Take Down, which is dodged by the very swift Shinx, which causes Cranidos to bash into the wall. Lucas then realizes this to be a weakness of Cranidos, and decides to use this against it. He orders Shinx to use Thundershock, which hits Cranidos, gaining its attention. Cranidos then charges forward with a Headbutt attack, which is yet again dodged. However, what Lucas didn't know, is the Headbutt has better control than Take Down, and Cranidos quickly turns its position, as it charges forward into Shinx. This damages Shinx greatly, but Shinx hits the wall feet first, and then wall-jump's off of it, using Quick Attack, to increase its velocity, as it plunges down to Cranidos. However, just as Cranidos prepares to use Headbutt, Shinx uses Spark, which creates a barrier of electricity in front of him, protecting him from the Headbutt. Shinx smashes into Cranidos at an alarming speed, causing a massive amount of damage. This brings Cranidos to around the same amount of health that Shinx has. However, both Pokémon are still unwilling to stop, as well as their trainers. Roark orders his Cranidos to use its strongest attack; Zen Headbutt. Lucas looks the attack up on his PokéDex, and learns that the move is an incredibly powerful Psychic attack. He tells Shinx to be prepared for the worst. Cranidos charges forward with Zen Headbutt at an incredible speed. However, Shinx does not budge, as Lucas keeps telling Shinx to wait for the right moment. In the blink of an eye, Cranidos smashes into Shinx, creating a huge explosion. As both trainers shield their eyes from the dust, they wonder which trainer came out on top. As the dust clears, they notice both Pokémon still standing. However, just as it seems both Pokémon are still ready to fight, Cranidos collapses. The battle is won by Lucas and Shinx, and the two celebrate their first Gym victory. Roark questions Lucas, asking how Shinx managed to stand the intensity of the attack. Lucas explains that Shinx stood in front of a rock, and when Cranidos came close with the attack, Shinx used Quick Attack to dodge the attack, as Cranidos hit the rock, causing massive damage onto Cranidos, but not on Shinx. Roark congratulates Lucas on his first Gym Victory, and also states that he did a good job in using the field to his advantage. He awards Lucas with the Coal Badge, and tells him that the next Pokémon Gym is in Eterna City, which is reached by going through Floarama Town, north of Jubilife City. Lucas thanks Roark, and heads back to Jubilife City. Meanwhile, Dawn has finally reached Floarama Town. However, she overhears a conversation between two oddly dressed men. The talk about their plans to take over the Valley Windworks, and use its power to help make a better world. Dawn worries about this, and decides to stop their plans, and save the Valley Windworks. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters